


Christmas Lights

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Christmas Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Magic a la Lilly Sunder, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, M/M, Resurrection, S14 Spoilers, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Sam had been keeping some of Gabriel's grace stowed away for himself, and with Lilly Sunder's magic, he was sure there had to be some way to contact Gabriel, no matter how much of his soul it cost. He finds more than he expects but how much will it cost him?Spoilers through 14x08Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for December 2018





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the song prompt: Christmas Lights by Coldplay
> 
> So, I was the mod that suggested the prompt because I was planning on writing a fic for this song anyway and hey! Why not be a participant too?
> 
> If you listen to the song, then read this, you may not see the connections right away, but the song HEAVILY influenced the story. Like, I ran to my notebook when I got home after listening to the song on the way home from work and wrote the entire outline lmao
> 
> Anyway, ENJOY!

 

Sam stared at the small amount of Gabriel’s grace that he held in his hands. It glowed bright and danced in the bottle, just as energetic as it’s owner was. As much as he loved Jack, he wasn’t willing to give up the last piece of Gabriel that he had, and he almost seemed relieved when the grace they had gotten from the shaman didn’t work. Knowing Gabriel, it probably wasn’t even really his grace. Sam knew that he held the real deal, though. He knew because Gabriel had given it directly to him. 

Sighing, Sam tied the small piece of fabric around the bottle, to douse the light, then put it back under his shirt. At this time of night, he was sure everyone was asleep, even Cas. He snuck out of his room and to the library, where they stored the files that Lilly Sunder had, in all intents and purposes, left to them regarding angel magic. It was a long shot, but he thought that there might be something in there that could help him get in contact with Gabriel somehow. He didn’t care how much of his soul it took. It was already beat up and scarred as it is. 

As he poured over the notes, Sam came across something he didn’t expect. He read over it several times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. There was a spell to resurrect an angel. It was complicated, costly, and didn’t say anything about it working for an archangel, but at this point he was willing to try anything. One thing it did say was to perform the spell where the angel’s heavenly presence was felt the most. The first thing Sam thought of was that warehouse in Ohio where Gabriel revealed himself. 

After taking a few pictures of the spell and gathering up Lilly’s notes, Sam quickly packed up and left a message on the table in the main part of the bunker, saying he’d be back for Christmas. Instead of taking the Impala, he chose a Civic they had picked up along the way. It was faster, and he needed to see if this spell actually worked as quickly as possible. Once he got settled in, he punched the town, Wellington, into his maps app and sighed when it told him he had 15 hours to go before he got there. Setting his phone down, Sam started up the car and left the bunker, heading out on the open road. 

**

Sam was exhausted by the time he reached Wellington. He had only taken a couple stops to refill his gas tank, but the rest of the time he was on the road, eating fast food and focusing on his goal. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to go directly to the warehouse, but the spell was going to take a lot of energy and he was running on fumes. Sam checked into the hotel they had the last time they were here and, once he walked in the room, a rush of nostalgia came over him, tugging at his chest. He sat down on the bed, taking some deep breaths to stop his heart from racing. It floored him that it had almost been ten years since they found out who Gabriel really was. Nothing had changed and Sam smiled softly at that. The perks of a small town. 

After a moment, Sam turned on the TV for background noise and opened his laptop. While he knew that the land would be there, permanently charred due to the holy oil that was burnt there, he wanted to see if the warehouse was. It was already abandoned ten years ago, so that didn’t bode well for it. He was pleased to see that the warehouse still existed, even if it was for the wrong reasons. According to some local facebook groups, there was an urban legend that the warehouse was haunted and cursed, especially in regards to the ring of black in the middle of the building. Apparently, it was common for teenagers to dare their friends to stand in the circle for a certain amount of time because if you stood there too long, the floor would open up and drop you into hell. Sam chuckled a little at the irony of the legend. 

Glad to know the warehouse was still there, Sam closed his laptop and crawled into bed, anxious about what the next day held. If he succeeded in bringing Gabriel back, what would that mean? Would Gabriel come back as he was, or something else entirely? What about his vessel? Sam hadn’t thought about that. Gabriel had told him that he had molded it out of clay at the beginning of time, but that body was gone, trapped in the other universe. Sam considered it for a moment but decided if he had to, he would let Gabriel into his body until they were able to get a new one. It was far different from Lucifer or Gadreel. He was letting him in out of love, not being forced or coerced. 

Love. He had never told Gabriel that. Sam wanted to believe that Gabriel knew that he loved him, but it had never been said between either of them. Sam rolled over onto his side and curled up as much as he could. If this worked, he would tell Gabriel every single day.

**

Sam woke up with a start, shaking his head to get out the dreams that he had. No matter what the dream was about, everything was covered in black goo. It reminded him of the leviathans, but this was different. Older. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and the covers off of his body, then got dressed and gathered his things. Out of habit, Sam checked his bags to make sure nothing was missing, then packed the car and left for the warehouse. It was a short drive, just a few blocks, and it was pleasant with snow falling. The entire town was lit up and decorated for Christmas, and he smiled sadly. Ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted to spend the holiday with Gabriel, hoping he would have outlandish stories about how the bible got everything wrong and what really happened. 

Gravel crunched under the tires as Sam pulled up to the door of the warehouse. As he turned off the car, he took a deep breath. There was no going back now. He grabbed his bag of spell ingredients that he picked up from a supply contact in Iowa on the way, then headed into the building. As he expected, it was cold, dark, and dank from sitting around for so long without maintenance. Even though it was daytime, the windows were so crusted with dirt and dust that no light could get through. He closed the door behind him and turned on his flashlight, not surprised at the skittering of small claws along concrete that followed the action. As he washed light over the floor, he quickly spotted the dark ring and walked over to it. There was graffitti all around the circle, but when the paint crossed the line, the paint stopped, leaving the inside clear. Sam touched the outside of the ring with his palm, and felt a subtle presence that he figured was what the locals interpreted as haunted. Holy presence could be strong and the same sort of thing tended to happen in churches or temples. 

Sam set his bag down and started to get to work. Inside of the circle, using Lilly’s notes as a guide, he drew a more intricate version of the Horn of Gabriel sigil, then wrote “Gabriel” in Enochian above it. It turned out the sigil was just part of the spell, since it had the power to call angels, but Sam found it particularly fitting in this case. He pulled out a bowl and started to mix the ingredients, starting to feel the pull of something deep inside of him as he continued. Sam assumed that was his soul, and he was more than ready to give up some of it for Gabriel. 

Finally, it was time for the last ingredient. Sam put his hand in his shirt and pulled out the small, cloth covered vial, tugging it until the clasp broke and it was free of his neck. He unwrapped it and felt his breath catch as the grace glowed in the darkness of the warehouse. It also seemed to be glowing even brighter than usual, which made Sam confident he had chosen the right place. Before opening it, Sam brought the vial to his lips and closed his eyes, praying that the spell would work, even though he knew that it was pointless. Once he was ready, he opened his eyes and removed the stopper of the vial. Sam dumped it into the bowl, watching it float down in long glowing strands, then started to speak.

_ Ol Dooain Mirc Elasa Gabriel _

_ Bvtmoni A Oresa Ar Elasa _

_ Polo Menan Vanom Jihini Nazali _

_ Niis Adagita Oi _

Sam repeated the phrases seven times over, then stopped, just as the spell instructed. After several minutes, nothing had happened and Sam sighed, knowing that this outcome was likely, but hoping it would have worked. Just as he was about to stand, a force overtook him and he was slammed to the ground on his back. Sam felt something pull hard in his chest and he gasped, the pain increasing until he was overwhelmed and passed out. 

Bright light erupted out of his chest, illuminating the warehouse, then directed itself to the bowl, entwining with Gabriel’s grace. The bowl then tipped over and spilled out onto the sigil, along with the light. The mixture of grace and light intensified, becoming blinding, before extinguishing entirely. 

In the circle lay a man, clad in jeans and a blue leather jacket. He sat up, groaning, and ran a hand through his blond hair. After looking around the oddly familiar warehouse, his eyes landed on Sam and he scrambled over to his side.

“What the--Sam!” The man shook Sam’s shoulders, then put a glowing hand over the hunter’s chest. After a second, he retracted his hand and held it as if it was burned. “I can’t believe you would…” He cautiously put his hand back and concentrated, his hand glowing brighter over Sam. After a few minutes, the hunter coughed, then opened his eyes to see golden ones staring back at him.

“Gabriel?” Sam breathed. “It--it worked?” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling the angel close. 

“Sam, I…” Gabriel sighed, taking a moment to relish in being back in Sam’s arms. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“I don’t care,” Sam replied, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel pushed Sam away and held him out at arm’s length. “That spell you did, however the hell you did it, took half of your soul and transferred it to me. Not only is that insanely stupid and dangerous, that means I’m bound to you. Forever.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Like handcuffs?”

“No its, uh...,” Gabriel looked up trying to think of the best way to explain it. “It’s more like a really long leash. I can go anywhere I want, and so can you, but you can tug on that leash anytime and I’ll be right there.”

“I’m failing to see the problem,” Sam frowned.

“It's not always conscious, and I can’t stay away from you for long,” Gabriel explained. “Do you really want me hanging around you all the time and showing up at weird times? I don’t think so.”

“Gabriel, I love you,” Sam finally said, taking a giant weight off of his chest.

Gabriel blinked quickly a few times. “You what now?”

“I literally sacrificed half of my soul to bring you back from the dead,” Sam said. “I had no idea what was gonna happen, if it would even work, or if you’d even come back as the being I knew, but I did it anyway. I love you. It’s pretty obvious.”

Gabriel sat silent for a moment, staring at Sam, waiting for the punchline. “You didn’t do this because you guys need me for some saving the world shit or whatever?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come here.” He grabbed Gabriel’s face and pulled it towards his own, softly kissing him. Gabriel allowed his lips to be coaxed open as he kissed Sam, slowly becoming convinced that he was telling the truth. Sam pulled away reluctantly and smiled. “Believe me now?”

“I may need more convincing,” Gabriel smirked, but got distracted by the chill wind that ran through the warehouse, causing Sam to shiver. “How cold is it?”

“Like, December cold,” Sam shrugged. “Christmas is in like two days.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Am I your Christmas present?”

Sam burst out laughing. “No, but you do make a pretty good one.”

“Come on,” Gabriel stood up shakily, wobbling a little as he regained his balance. “Woah. Coming back from the dead is a doozy. How do you guys do it?”

“Practice,” Sam smiled, sanding up, then grabbing Gabriel’s hand as they walked out of the warehouse. It was still snowing, but the sun was setting and it was getting colder. “There’s my ride.” Sam pointed to the Civic and Gabriel looked confused. 

“You know I got my wings back, right?” Gabriel informed Sam, causing their shadow to flash against the warehouse. “Let’s go home.” He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and smiled up at him. “Hold tight.”

Sam closed his eyes and in a flash, he could feel the warmth of the bunker surround him. He heard Dean before he saw him, complaining to Cas about where Sam had gone. Tentatively, he opened his eyes and saw that they were in the main room. That meant Dean and Cas were in the kitchen, as usual. Sam started to walk toward their voices, but Gabriel’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“Wait,” Gabriel flashed a mischievous grin up at Sam. “Can I go all Jacob Marley on Dean’s ass?”

Sam smiled back, heart swelling with how much he had missed Gabriel and how glad he was to have him back. He may only half half of his soul now, but he knew where the other half was, and knew it was safe with Gabriel. “Go for it.” As he watched Gabriel go, then heard Dean's screams, he knew this was going to be the best Christmas yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I'm not going to translate the Enochian directly because it's very broken but it's basically:
> 
> "Hear me angel, Gabriel  
> Resist the darkness that envelops you  
> Return and take a human body  
> Come back to this plane"
> 
> Send me some Christmas cheer!  
> Tumblr and Pillowfort: @Archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
